


Waterloo (or A Couch Is Ruined Forever)

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Ilya, Drabble, M/M, No Context, No Plot, Omega!Napoleon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of his Omega slick smeared around Ilya's ridiculous mouth and the dark liquid stains on his shirt front makes his cock jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterloo (or A Couch Is Ruined Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jess is wonderful and I love her.

Napoleon's toe curl as he keens in pleasure. He digs the heels of his feet into the flesh of Illya's shoulders, nudging him. 

Napoleon sighs, sinking further down the couch with the pull of Illya's hands at his waist. He lets himself ride the motions of Illya eating him out, surrendering himself to the pleasurable sensations of being held and being unravelled.

Peril draws away then. The sight of his Omega slick smeared around Illya's ridiculous mouth and the dark liquid stains on his shirt front makes his cock jump.

"I'm not on any suppressants." He says, blinking down at the man. He waits a beat before Ilya smiles, thumbs drawing lazy circles into the insides of his thighs.

"I know. I can smell you much better."

"Ilya..." Napoleon says. Reaching down, he untangles himself to drag the Russian up. " _Alpha_." He arches, pouring all the things in between syllables into that one word and baring his neck. 

Illya chuckles, pressing his lips to the skin of his neck. "No. I won't do this to you." Illya says softly, absently nosing at his pulsepoint. 

Napoleon huffs indignantly. Turning to glower at the man, he pouts. "I want it."

"No." Illya says simply. "This one wants it." He wraps one of his bear paw hands around Napoleon's erection, making him thrust his hips helplessly into Illya's lap.

"But I want it." Napoleon tries again, moving his hands to tug at Illya's hair. "Illya, please."

Illya sighs, looking up to the ceiling as if to question the heavens. Smoothing his hand down the line of Napoleon's hip, he leans down, kissing Napoleon gently on the cheek. "No, Napoleon. Not this time. Perhaps if you make decision when not clouded by lust."

Napoleon pushes himself up on his elbows, looking insistently at Illya. "So you're saying that if I still feel this way in the morning, you'll knot me? You'll claim me?"

Illya bends his head in defeat. "Yes." He mutters.

Napoleon beams in response. "Good."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me.](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
